Mended Heart
by live-in-dreamland1
Summary: In the aftermath of 3x09 - Without knowing Oliver's fate, Felicity and the team wait for Oliver to come home before slowly beginning to lose hope. All Felicity wishes for is to rewind time and tell Oliver she loves him too. Olicity


**So my heart needed something after watching that episode. My emotions are just all over the place after all of those mid season finales. This is the result of that emotional mess. **

**Mended Heart**

Summary: In the aftermath of 3x09. Without knowing Oliver's fate, Felicity and the team wait for Oliver to come home.

* * *

The days drag on into weeks. Felicity, Diggle and Roy all try to move ahead with their lives but it seems impossible to do seeing as how the person that brought them all together has practically gone on a one way mission.

The pressure of his lips upon her forehead feel burnt onto Felicity's skin and she tries hard to not regret returning the sentiment to Oliver before he left. A sob got caught in her throat as Felicity suddenly realised that if Oliver never came home, he would never hear her say that she loved him. That she loved him back. Diggle walked into her line of sight just as she had brought her hand up to cover her mouth. In three strides, she was within the safety and warmth of his arms.

'I never told him Dig,' she whispered into his chest.

'He knew Felicity. Despite everything you two have been through, he knew."

'What if he never comes home?'

'We have to trust him. Oliver knew exactly what he was doing and we have to believe in him.'

Felicity nodded her head and stepped out of his embrace. She wiped away her tears and squared her shoulders.

'We better make sure that this city is still safe for when he returns.'

Diggle said nothing but smiled and nodded his head. The weeks slowly went past and Felicity struggled to get her head clear for work. On more than one occasion she had forgotten plans for board meetings and paperwork that was due the next day. To make matters worse, she didn't even have a valid excuse for being so absentminded. It's not like she could tell everyone that Oliver had gone off to duel the head of the League of Assassins and that she was waiting for him to return home. She was working with Roy to make sure that the League never found out the truth about Thea. Diggle was masquerading as the Arrow so as not to arouse suspicion with Oliver being away.

By the time one month was gone without a word, the team found themselves slowly losing hope.

'We can't give up,' Felicity urged, her white knuckled grip on her bag saying otherwise.

'We won't,' Roy said, his voice sure and strong.

* * *

Exactly 37 days after Oliver left, Felicity walked into the Foundry only to be startled at the sight of Nyssa. Dread immediately settled in the pit of her stomach as she hesitantly stepped forward.

'Please don't say it,' Felicity said once she saw Nyssa open her mouth to speak, her expression unchanging.

"With the sacrifice of Oliver Queen, Starling City will remain untouched by the League. Should Malcolm Merlyn cross us again however, nothing can be done.'

Felicity watched Nyssa walk out but all she could focus on _the sacrifice of Oliver Queen. _He was gone. Regret, pain and sorrow tore through her and nothing could stop Felicity from crumbling to the ground. Her eyes watered but the tears wouldn't fall. She was in shock and didn't hear Diggle or Roy entering the foundry. She remained unaware of their presence until Diggle was lifting her up.

'What happened?'

'He's gone," she somehow managed to say, the words sounding foreign to her ears. She kept repeating it and when the tears finally fell, she broke. 'He's gone Digg. Nyssa came…she came to say that Oli..Oliver's sacrifice would mean the city would stay untouched.'

Diggle and Roy cursed under their breath. Both men wrapped their arms around each other and for a moment, the team allowed themselves to grieve and accept the truth. Oliver wasn't coming home.

* * *

Two months later, Felicity was still unable to fully engross herself in her work. The days went by and they weren't lived. Life became a routine. She would wake up, go to work and then head to the foundry to try and help keep their city safe. Felicity was too lost in her thoughts to register the commotion in the foyer of the building until a voice called out her name.

'Felicity,"

Felicity stopped in her tracks, her breath catching in her throat and her phone dropping to the floor. She was only slightly aware of other employees pausing in their business to watch the event unfolding with interest. Among said employees was Ray Palmer and he could instantly see why Felicity held some small reservations when it came to him.

Oliver was looking a little worse for wear but Felicity noticed that his eyes were still the same. Her voice wouldn't cooperate with her as Oliver took another step towards her. That movement was all it took to spur Felicity into action. Dropping her bag, Felicity felt her feet carry her towards Oliver and he was ready as she launched herself into his arms.

Public image and rumours were pushed aside as Felicity clung to him, his heartbeat proving even more that he was here and standing in front of her.

'You're alive,' she whispered into his neck and Oliver's only response was to tighten his arms around her waist. Everything was silent around them but they didn't care. The sound of phone cameras going off didn't deter them as Oliver took in a deep breath, inhaling her scent. Felicity eventually pushed herself backwards, leaving her hands to rest on chest.

'How?' she asked. Oliver smiled, brushing some hair behind her ear that had escaped her pony tale. He leant forward and brushed a quick kiss to her forehead, the exact place as before and Felicity closed her eyes.

'Later,' he whispered as he pulled back. It was then that Felicity finally acknowledged her surrounds and flushed a deep red. Holding her head up high, Felicity subtly pat his chest as she turned around to grab her things. Oliver was trying and failing to hide his look of amusement as she walked back to him.

'Have you seen anyone else yet?'

'You were my first stop,' Oliver said after shaking his head. Felicity bit her lip and nodded before gesturing to the doors of the lobby.

'Let's go?' Oliver gestured for her to lead the way, his hand falling to the small of her back as they both exited through the doors. Once they was walked down a few steps did Felicity grab a hold of the railing and take a deep breath.

'Hey,' Oliver said, his hand coming to her elbow.

'I never thought I would see you again,' Felicity whispered, looking up at him. 'Nyssa came and told us that you were gone and I had to accept that I would never get to tell you how I felt. You have no idea how much I regret letting you walk away without telling you,'

Oliver brought his hand up to her face to wipe away some of the tears that had escaped.

'I'm here now,' Oliver said. 'And I knew Felicity.'

'That's what Digg said,' Felicity mumbled with a watery laugh.

'Smart man,' Oliver replied with a smile. 'Come on, we'll talk at the Arrow Cave,' Oliver said, winking at her and Felicity couldn't help but laugh.

'Why there?'

'Because that's where we know each other. That's where I fell in love with you.'

Once again struck speechless, Felicity followed Oliver, neither of them saying anything more until she had parked her car behind the club.

The silence felt slightly awkward as they both exited the car.

'You know the last time I had you in my car, you were shot and bleeding out…' she trailed off realizing she was talking about the first moment Oliver had truly let her in. Oliver smiled as he extended his hand to her and Felicity was quick to lace their fingers together. Just before entering, Felicity pulled him back.

'I love you Oliver Queen,' she said, not wanting to wait another moment. Oliver smiled as he ducked his head, his lips just brushing hers. Every instinct told Felicity to close the gap but there was something significantly intimate about this moment that she couldn't find it in her heart to ignore. For a moment they stood there, breathing each other's air.

'And I love you,' Oliver whispered before completely sealing the gap. Oliver's hand came up to the back of her head while hers cupped his cheek. They both felt each other smile as they broke apart.

'Now it feels like home,' she said before turning around and opening the door. Oliver felt a weight lift off of his shoulders as he heard the voices of his other teammates. He really was home and his heart no longer felt broken.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I'm sorry for any mistakes you found in there. It was written and published quite quickly.


End file.
